1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation system for a cab of an agricultural machine involved in spraying operations, and to an agricultural machine fitted with such a system.
2. Brief Description Of The Related Art
As is known in itself, e.g. from document EP-A-0 120 753, the cabs of agricultural machines involved in spraying operations (self-propelled sprayers, tractors towing or carrying sprayers) are fitted with ventilation means that enable air to be caused to circulate in the space in which the operator is to be found.
During spraying operations, a portion of the air that has been polluted by the agricultural chemicals being sprayed flows inside the ventilation system and therefore penetrates into the cab where the operator is to be found.
In addition to the fact that, in the long term, this is dangerous for the operator (since agricultural chemicals are very harmful), any filters that might be present in the ventilation system become clogged quickly, which means that they need to be changed frequently.